1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS (House Item)
| altname =1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS| }} Book Text 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS Second Edition This is the journal of a very important Lieutenant in the Second Rallosian Empire. Day 100, 279 AS: The people are soft. I spent too much time training soldiers. I did not see the rest of the people need to be made into Rallosians, too. We will not live like beasts as our forefathers had. I will see to this, for I am the General's Lieutenant. Day 160, 279 AS: Oggok will no longer suffer incompetence. We will have a grand city as we deserve. This will require the hard work from everyone - man, woman, child. Those who will not shoulder the burden will suffer. Day 24, 283 AS: Those that cannot fight will craft. Those that cannot craft will supply food. Those that cannot supply food will be fed to the trolls. Those the trolls will not eat will, I will gut open and remove from the city. I have moved many today. I will continue. Oggok has no room for the useless. Day 298, 284 AS: The city is being built under the eye of the General and myself. He wants it done faster. I can make the people move faster. We will leave Oggok behind as a testament to our home. Soon enough we will destroy the lesser races and take Norrath. For now, we will build. Then we will destroy. Day 473, 284 AS: The Avatar does not want the temple to Zek rebuilt. He says we must battle. I say we must show our greatness to the nothing races. The General agrees with the Avatar and he his stricken me across the face, taking my eye. He is my General, so he may take my eye if he wishes. Day 41, 287 AS: The new houses have been built. The people have been moved into the homes according to station and rank. The Troll cages have been built as well. The lesser Lieutenants have not trained the Trolls well. They enjoy pain too much. It is a distraction for them. They will be put on leashes, for they are nothing but our dogs. Day 375, 287 AS: The General has said it is time for the troops to be split among legions. I am to organize the thousand score troops and give them their mark. The General says they are to be marked in the name of Tallon and in the name of Vallon. I will see to their branding. Day 440, 287 AS: They have been trained well. I killed only but seven of the thousand score for flinching in pain. A Rallosion will not flinch when branded with searing metal. The lesser races would call this cruelty. The Rallosian calls this their birthright. Day 77, 289 AS: Battle plans have been laid. The Avatar of War demands to the General that we acquire more armies. I say to the General that the Second Rallosian Empire is enough. The Avatar of War speaks of another Avatar who commands the orcs. He says the orcs possess something the Rallosians do not. They possess tactics. I agree. We will take their tactics and use them. Day 104, 289 AS: The General has rallied all five thousand score of the Rallosians. He says it is time to destroy the world. I agree. Category:Lore Category:Orc Lore